japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Puck
Puck (パック) is a supporting character in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. He has two faces in the movie, bullying Son Goku Jr. in the first half and becoming the latter's best friend in the second half. He also appears in the spin off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. In the Japanese version his name is pronounced as Pakku. Background In a flashback Puck had met Pan when he and his two gang members were fighting another gang in public. Pan took Puck's metal bat away before he could strike, and told him to fight with his bare hands instead of using weapons. Puck is first shown in Satan City Primary School playing with a paper plane, for which he is condemned by the teacher. He is shown a few times bullying Goku Jr., the most memorable being the one in which he steals his Rocket Pen. Later on Puck's own view towards Goku Jr. changes, and he accompanies him towards Mount Paozu. On the way, they spend a lot of time discussing about one another, and Puck eventually returns the Rocket Pen back to Goku Jr. They both fight against Mamba, a cannibalistic witch, to save themselves. When Goku Jr. was hanging from a single rope due to the hanging bridge's collapse, Puck apparently gives up his own life in an attempt to save Goku Jr. In the end, both of them meet again, when Puck and Pan fly from above a helicopter due to the utter resilience of Goku Jr., who was keen to bring his grandmother and best friend back to life. He is lastly seen hugging Goku as he and Pan get out of the helicopter. The three then return to Satan City. Personality In class Puck likes to goof off and is a bully. He hates fighters that are weak and refuses to fight. This was basically why Goku Jr was his main target. He would mostly mock Goku Jr and in the English version he even had call him a dork. He doesn't believe in the legend of the Dragon Balls as he thought it was a lame fairy tail. Due to his weight, he hates being call "fat". Appearance He has dark brown hair and skin. He also has black eyes. He mostly wears causal clothes. Abilities Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Puck is also shown in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", cheering along with Pan for Goku Jr. to win in the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division. Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Puck is a friend of Beat, who also attends the Satan City Primary School. He and his friends, always talk about the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game. Quotes *What's got you all depress dork? Relationships 'Son Goku Jr.' At first he didn't like him such as seeing him as a wimp and someone who refused to fight. 'Pan' 'Beat' 'His Gang' 'Mamba' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Son Goku Jr.' (Best Friend) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toru Furuya *'English' : Adrian Cook all information on Puck came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Puck Gallery DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 477.jpg|Puck and his two friends confront a gang DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 479.jpg|Puck charges with a weapon DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 484.jpg|But he falls to the ground when Pan grabs his weapon DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 139.jpg|Puck gets in trouble by his teacher DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 155.jpg|Puck and his gang about to bully Goku Jr DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 161.jpg|Puck takes Goku Jr's rocket pen DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 162.jpg|Puck after telling a pen DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 165.jpg|Puck sees that Goku Jr doesn't fight back DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 172.jpg|Puck calls Goku Jr a coward for not fighting his battles DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 277.jpg|Puck hears that Goku Jr is going to Mount Paozu DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 294.jpg|Puck about to fight Goku Jr DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 298.jpg|Puck after seeing Goku Jr walk pass him DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 383.jpg|Puck sees Goku Jr being in a sad mood. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 388.jpg|Puck tells Goku Jr going on an adventure is better than going to school DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 390.jpg|Puck tells Goku Jr that he is going with him on his journey. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 392.jpg|Puck tells Goku Jr he better not bell out on this journey DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 396.jpg|Puck tells Goku Jr that he will need food in order to survive DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 399.jpg|Puck decides to steal a food cart from a grocery store DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 414.jpg|Puck rides the food cart on the high way DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 432.jpg|Puck and Goku on grass after getting off the highway DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 442.jpg|Puck laughs after putting an insect on Goku Jr's face. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 452.jpg|Puck chasing Goku Jr without washing his hands DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 456.jpg|Puck after falling on top of Goku Jr DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 460.jpg|Puck and Goku Jr finally found Mount Paozu DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 469.jpg|Puck eating a frank DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 472.jpg|Puck doesn't believe Goku Jr's story about the seven magic Dragon Balls. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 476.jpg|Puck's reaction after hearing that Pan, Goku Jr's only relative is ill. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 486.jpg|Puck feels bad for what happen to Pan DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 495.jpg|Puck about to give Goku Jr something DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 498.jpg|Puck gives the rocket pen back to Goku Jr DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 502.jpg|Puck looking out at a distance DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 504.jpg|Puck gets scare when he sees wolves DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 512.jpg|Puck tells Goku Jr to run DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 525.jpg|Puck using fire to make the wolves go away DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 570.jpg|Puck panics when he remembers Goku Jr was also with him when the wolves attacked them DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 573.jpg|Puck calls out to Goku Jr DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 576.jpg|Puck hears Goku Jr crying DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 581.jpg|Puck sees Goku Jr on a very high tree DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 582.jpg|Puck wonders how Goku Jr got up there DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 587.jpg|Puck thanks the strange lady for letting him and Goku Jr stay at her house DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 607.jpg|Puck sees that Goku Jr doesn't trust the strange lady DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 620.jpg|Puck sees that Goku Jr was right about the strange lady DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 621.jpg|Puck and Goku Jr are caught by Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 634.jpg|Puck falls on his face DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 639.jpg|Puck and Goku Jr are cornered by Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 653.jpg|Puck is afraid of Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 654.jpg|Puck is annoy when Goku Jr tells Mamba that she is pretty DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 663.jpg|Puck is speechless after Mamba threw a knife at them DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 685.jpg|Puck tries to save his friend from being choked DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 712.jpg|Puck using lava to stop Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 732.jpg|Puck and Goku jr are tire of running after escaping from Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 735.jpg|Puck tells Goku Jr they have to cross the bridge or that weird monster lady will find them DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 741.jpg|Puck walks on the bridge to show Goku Jr that it's safe DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 757.jpg|Puck panics when Goku Jr walks slowly on the old bridge DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 771.jpg|Puck tries to save Goku Jr from falling DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 776.jpg|"You fool weren't you gonna save Grandma Pan!" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 797.jpg|Puck in a vision by Goku DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1221.jpg|Puck is happy to see Goku Jr. again. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1238.jpg|Puck about to hug his friend DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1239.jpg|Puck and Pan reunite with Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 321.jpg|Puck, Bully (behind Puck) and Bucky are surprise about Goku Jr's family tree. DragonballGT-Episode064 322.jpg|Puck telling Pan that he is surprise about Goku Jr. being related to Son Goku himself. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0457.jpg|Puck asking Pan if she's related to Son Goku as well DragonballGT-Episode064 347.jpg|Puck looking at the ring Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0495.jpg|Puck and his friends see Pan cheer for Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 421.jpg|Puck cheering for Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 422.jpg|Puck and the whole crowd cheering for Goku Jr. Category:Characters Category:Males